Aprendiendo a ser
by yuzuki02
Summary: Va a ser una serie de fics cortitos, cada uno que trate sobre algún tema. La idea es que sea de Envy enseñándole a Wrath a vivir como homúnculo. Segundo cap up: Amar no es cosa de homúnculos.
1. Chapter 1

Principio del formulario

_Trama: _Se me ocurrió de la nada Oo Es una charla que tienen Envy y Wrath sobre cómo matar y qué tan maduro hay que ser para lograrlo.

_Raiting: _T , porque trata sobre la muerte, matar, y cosas así :S

_Aviso:_ Lamentablemente, ni Envy, ni Wrath ni nada que tenga que ver con FMA me pertence ¬¬ Pero si me pertenece el fic

**Madurar.**

Entré a la casa, totalmente indiferente.

-¿Estuvo fácil, no es cierto?- me preguntó Pereza, que se encontraba sentada en el sillón, con Ira en su regazo.

Miré la escena con algo de asco.

-Fue pan comido- repliqué, dispuesto a pasar de largo hacia mi habitación.

-Hermano mayor- me llamó el pequeño, causando que suspirara, harto.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Envidia, no seas malo- "reprochó" Pereza con voz neutra.

-¿No quieres quedarte conmigo un rato hasta que sea la hora de que me vaya a dormir?- prosiguió Ira, balanceando sus piernas juguetonamente.

Más asco...

Pereza me miró significativamente.

¿No tenía otra, o sí?

-Dios, eres molesto- murmuré, y me dirigí hasta el sillón para sentarme a su lado. Una vez allí, me crucé de brazos y me recosté pesadamente.

-Yo voy a atender algunos asuntos con Lujuria, tú cuida a tu hermanito- me dijo Pereza, dejando a Ira a un lado, besándolo en la frente, y yéndose hacia otra habitación.

El niño me sonrió entusiastamente.

¡Asco, asco, asco! Realmente no soportaba a los niños.

-¿Qué cosa fue pan comido?- preguntó curiosamente.

-Degollar a un militar de por ahí...- respondí sin tacto alguno.

El rostro de Ira se oscureció.

-¿Lo mataste?

-No, lo arropé y le canté una canción de cuna para que se durmiera- resoplé sarcásticamente mientras desviaba mi vista hacia otro lugar.

-¿Y fue fácil?- prosiguió. A decir verdad, para ser pequeño, hablaba sin pelos en la lengua.

-Seh, un simple rasguño en la garganta y listo.

-Me refería a otra cosa.

Rayos.

Sabía a lo que se refería, y odiaba tener que explicárselo.

-Pequeño bodoque, no me colmes la paciencia- mascullé con los dientes apretados.

Ira me sonrió.

-Estas algo nervioso. Eso quiere decir que no fue fácil.

-Cállate.

-No quiero.

-¡Cállate!- y le di un almohadonazo.

-¡Ay!- chilló, y me pegó con poca fuerza en un brazo -¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo¡Yo solo quería saber!

Y me hizo ojitos de cachorro abandonado.

Oigan, no es que me estuviera ablandando, pero iba a ser la única forma de sacármelo de encima.

-Ira, cuando madures, no tendrás problemas, en serio- expliqué, sonando obvio –Una vez que madures vas a poder manejar montones de situaciones que nunca creíste posibles de manejar. Es así de simple.

-Pero tú tienes como 400 años...- resopló, volviendo a su postura curiosa. -¿Cuántos años tuviste que pasar madurando?

-Yo tuve que madurar de golpe- mi rostro se puso serio –Tú, con suerte, maduraras a tiempo normal.

-¿Y si maduro lo suficiente como para controlar esas situaciones de las que hablas,- bajó un poco su voz –podré también matar, como lo hacen todos ustedes?

Asco otra vez, pero de otro tipo.

-¿Tu quieres matar?

Ira enmudeció ante mi pregunta.

-Pero matar es malo.

-¿Sabiendo que es malo, matarías?- repetí mi pregunta, para finalizar la conversación lo más rápido posible.

Silencio.

-Cuando madures y puedas contestar y llevar a cabo esa pregunta, tú me contarás si es fácil matar.- le dije, con aire rotundo.

-Ya quiero madurar- el chico sonrió.

Tardé antes de volver a hablar.

-Créeme,- le palmeé la cabeza amistosamente –a veces es mejor ser un inmaduro.


	2. Chapter 2

-Espera aquí- había dicho Envidia, con aire un tanto desinteresado -NO te vayas.

Y allí estaba ahora. Sentado en un banco de la plaza, viendo a varios niños correr de aquí para allá, jugando y riendo.

De pronto, una niña de mas o menos 7 años se me acercó. Su cabello color nuez estaba atado en una trenza, y los boladitos de su vestido amarillo me ponían nervioso.

La chica se sentó a mi lado, sonriente. Miré hacia otro lado.

-Hola- saludó con una vocecita chillona -Soy Marie. ¿Tú como te llamas?

-Ira...- contesté de mala gana.

-¿Ira?- se extraño -Qué nombre raro.

Se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- preguntó tocándome un hombro.

-No- repliqué con sinceridad.

-¡Vamos!- insitsió la niña irritantemente -¡Por favor¡Juguemos a ser novios!

¿Que...qué?

La miré. ¿Y a esta qué le pasaba?

-¿Perdón?- fruncí mi ceño.

Ella me sonrió bobamente, algo sonrojada.

-Me gustas, eres lindo, Ira.

¿Que le...gusto?

-Ni me conoces- solté rápidamente, con voz acalorada.

-Pero pareces ser una muy buena persona- reiteró mientras se me acercaba más -¿No quieres ser mi novio?

Bueno. La chica era linda, y sus ojos verdes llamaban la atención, pero... pero yo no podía tener novia¿o sí?

-No puedo.

-¿Ya tienes novia?- Marie bajó la vista, triste.

-No, no- me encontré a mi mismo sin saber qué pasaba -Es que... No necesito una novia.

-Entonces- su rostro quedó a centímetros de mi cara. Me paralicé. -Te voy a dar un beso de despedida.

Abrí mucho mis ojos al sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Habrá durado un segundo y medio, ya que dos manos nos separaron bruscamente.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- me espetó Envidia.

-¿A mi?- me hice el idota -¡Fue ella!

Envy miró a la niña. Esta se hizo la valiente.

-Solo me despedía de mi amado.

Mi hermano mayor ahogó una risotada.

-¿Tu...- se le escapó una sonrisa, que pronto volvió a ocultar -...tu qué¿Tu novio?

-Yo lo amé, pero él evidentemente ama a otra- Marie sacudió su cabello al dar media vuelta e irse.

-Explícame qué rayos fue todo eso- Envidia me levantó del banco tirando con fuerza de mi brazo.

Sorprendentemente, no pude contestar.

-¿Vas a decirme que la chica vino, se sentó a tu lado, te pidió que se casen y te besó, y tu ni te diste cuenta?- el tonito de autoridad que estaba usando comenzaba a encrisparme los nervios.

A decir verdad, sonaba bastante enojado.

Empezó a caminar, arrastrándome del brazo. Traté de seguir el ritmo de sus amplias zancadas.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté, un tanto asustado -Juro que esta vez no hice nada.

Me miró de reojo, pero siguió caminando.

-Oye...- murmuré -Juro que no hice nada. No me trates mal.

Frenó de golpe y se cruzó de brazos.

-No sentiste nada¿no es cierto?

-No entiendo.

-Vaya que eres idiota- insultó, caminando más tranquilo. Le pegué en el brazo -Te estoy preguntando si sentiste algo por ella. Si te gustó, si sentiste algo.

-Eh- titubeé -Era linda.

Mi hermano mayor levantó una ceja.

-Y no, no sentí nada. Sabes que no siento.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso al respecto?

ODIO cuando me quiere hacer razonar...

-Qué se yo- rasqué mi cabeza -¿Qué importa?

Frenó de golpe, otra vez.

-Importa, e importa mucho- se paró frente a mí.

-No voy a decir que no me gustó, pero no sentí nada- volví a replicar -Eso me hace pensar que fue pura y simple lujuria.

-¿Lujuria?- rió incrédulo -Esa cosita no es lujuria, amigo.

-¿Y por qué no? La lujuria podría considerarse relativa a la edad de las personas, sabes.

-Te estas yendo de tema- sacudió su cabeza. Me tomó de los hombros firmemente -Eres un homúnculo. Los homúnculos, no sienten. Sobre todo amor. Porque el amor te hace débil, estúpido, distraído. Y los homúnculos no son ninguna de esas cosas. Con lo de estúpido, quizás Gula sea la excepción, pero tu,.- pausó unos momentos, mirándome directamente a los ojos -...tu no puedes fallar. No puedes amar.

-¿Por qué no?- realmente mi intención no fue decir eso.

-Porque el amor no está hecho para los homúnculos.- dijo simplemente -No sientes, no entiendes. No sabes qué es el amor, nunca lo sabrás, y estarás mejor así. Créeme.

-¿Pero, por qué?

-¡Por que no!- puso sus manos en su cintura testarudamente -Imagínate que te atrae una alquimista. ¿Qué clase de degradación es esa, dime¿Y si se da la casualidad de que tienes que matarla? No podrías, te volverías suceptible. Y a ti no te puede pasar eso¿o sí?

-No...- susurré, comprendiendo -No puede pasar.

-¿Entonces te quedó claro?- siguió caminando -Te lo repito: el amor no está hecho para los homúnculos. Nunca cometerás ese error.

-No, no lo haré- asentí firmemente.

-Y...- proseguí después de un ratito -¿Tu te enamoraste alguna vez?

Me miró de reojo.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.


End file.
